Is all hope of life, lost?
by NoZoMi17
Summary: When Al showed up at the Rockbells, bleeding, Winry knew two things. one that Edward had succeeded and Two that something had went terribly wrong. Disclaimer R
1. Tragedy

Chapter 1- angst

_A/N- please don't try to place this or try to make any sense of the occurrences because this does not follow any storyline or timeline._

_Summary- When Al showed up at the Rockbell's bleeding, Winry knew two things. That Edward had succeeded and that something went terribly wrong._

"Alphonse" yelled Winry. Al was covered in blood, and it was quite noticeably his own. He was wearing his brother's red coat, fastened around his waist in order to conceal his nakedness. Winry hustled to catch him as he began to fall. Pinako was also at his side in an instant. "Alphonse, what happened!?" she yelled. this time receiving a response.

"We….we began the…..transmutation……..everything was going accord…ing to plan…..but……." His eyes began to close. Winry shook him.

"No, Al! What happened!? Where's Ed!?" Al's eyes flew open, for a while he seemed coherent.

"The homunculi….they attacked us…..they….they've hurt brother….he needs…he needs help…"

"Where is he?" Asked Pinako. He voice was firm. It had to be in order to pierce Al's waning consciousness.

"At…At our old ….house….." Al's eyes drifted shut. His body went limp. Pinako gave Winry a foreboding glance as they both stared out into the storm from whence Al had immerged.

_A/N- ok so that's chapter 1….whatcha think…..will take any reviews your willing to give._


	2. Fear

Chapter 2- Fear

_A/N- ok….so __**I**__ couldn't even wait to see what would happen….so here it goes…thanks to Anima-Scura for being my first reviewer on this story…._

_Moving on….._

The walk between the houses seemed so much longer this time round. Winry had broke out in a run trying to reach the remains of the Elric house before her friend died from whatever creatures had threatened them. Pinako had moved Alphonse to the couch and had yet to regain consciousness when she left. _So much blood._ She began to run faster. _Had Edward lost that much blood as well? _The rubble came into view._ Please still be alive._ Thunder roared and lightening crackled as she desperately arrived at the scene. _Where!? Where!?_ "Edward!?" she called in a panic. "Ed, can you hear me!?" no answer. All that was heard was the falling rain. She walked through the rubble, stepping over various rotting beams and boards. Then suddenly, she heard a shuffling from behind. She turned around. "Edward!" Her hopes were shattered when she saw the gangly figure before her.

"Sorry, girly, but your dear _sweet_ Edward is feeling a little….under the weather." The figure began to laugh a little _too_ happily. Winry began to shake uncontrollably. Fear began to envelope her being.

"What have you done with Edward!?" She yelled, taking a few steps back.

"Here." He said coming closer as his arm formed into a long blade. "I'll give you a demonstration!"

He had come so close to striking her. The blade stopped centimeters from her neck when she heard it. The clap of hope. She knew what that sound meant. She opened her eyes to see her attacker trapped by a giant rock hand. She quickly moved away from the blade far enough to see Edward poised from the previous transmutation that had stopped the attacker. Winry smiled before calling out to him. He looked over to her through bleary eyes. He tried to crack a smile but after seeing the attacker break free of his bonds, his smile vanished. The attacker turned around. _His_ smile had also vanished. "You just won't stay dead, will you?"

"Not as long as your still breathing, Envy." He said before slowly standing. He almost lost his balance as he stood. In fact, he could hardly stand up _straight, _much less at all. He heard Envy chuckle.

"And what are you going to do about it? Hm? You can barely stand!" Ed grimaced. _He's right. I'm not sure how much longer I can-_ Ed was brought down to one knee.

"Edward!" yelled Winry as she made it to his side. She noticed a puddle of crimson that had formed around him. He was shivering slightly. But the fact that _Edward_ was shivering _at all_ meant that the situation was bad.

"Win…Winry." He called quietly. She looked into his fevered eyes.

"Yeah, Ed." Her own voice was low.

"Did Al…is he…" He stopped, unable to speak the words.

"He's alive, Ed." Ed gave a weak smile. "He's human, again." He smiled a little wider. When he did the cut on his face bled some more, but he didn't care.

"Good." His chin was grabbed forcefully, as his head was brought up to meet with harsh purple eyes.

"You think that the two of you will survive?" Envy asked. Ed gave a slight nod, he couldn't think of another answer, nor had the strength to verbalize it. "You, pipsqueak, are sadly mistaken. Your brother might live, but _you_, you will die. You've lost too much blood and your eyes have lost their spark." Envy let go of his chin and began to walk away. "It's been fun. Oh, and don't think that just because you're dead, doesn't mean I won't hunt and kill everyone you love." And then he disappeared. Winry looked at Ed, who didn't look too good. His breathing was shallow and she could tell he was having trouble focusing.

"Ed, don't listen to him. You're gonna be alright." He suddenly felt really weak. Blinking was becoming a problem, but he had to stay awake. _She's right._ He tried standing. His legs shook, he was about to fall! But, Winry was there to lend a helping hand. She already had his left arm around her neck, holding him up. "Don't worry, Ed. I won't let you fall." The rain was cold and she could she Ed's breath as quick bursts of fog. Winry frowned. Ed really would die if they didn't get back soon. Ed was heavy, she wasn't sure if she could carry his weight the whole way. "Ed, I need you to try and walk, ok." He nodded slightly. And so they started the long wet treck back.

_A/N- ok ….i wrought it in a hurry so excuse the grammar or spelling and punctuation_


	3. The Transmutation

_Chapter 3- the transmutation_

_I hope you have all enjoyed my story so far….but please be patient I want to give my readers the best experience possible….._

_Disclaimer of course…._

_Why can't we ever be happy?_ Edward thought as his vision became even more blurry. He could feel Winry's weight shift when her voice tore through his daze. "Edward!" she yelled causing his head to pound harder. He looked up to see her face filled with worry. She could tell he was having some difficulty focusing and that he wasn't going to stay conscious for long. _Why don't I just talk to a wall, I'll have the same result. I have to try though._ "Ed, listen. I need you to stay awake for me, ok?" it was then Ed took note that Winry did look as though she were about to fall under his weight. He nodded weakly before he put pressure on his left leg. He had almost forgotten that it was once again flesh. Searing pain flew through his body, as he was again reminded that his leg was fragile, more accurately fractured, and covered in grotesque wounds. He wanted to let the darkness take him away, but he couldn't allow Envy the pleasure. He knew that he was watching his every step, every drop of blood that left his body. Ed knew quite well that Envy wanted him to give up. But obviously, he does not know **Edward Elric**. Edward did his best to take slow steady steps, but with every step he took, he could feel himself fall deeper into the depths of unconsciousness. Forcefully, he tried to keep his eyes open. He could barely see the house, and could almost make out a small figure standing in its doorway. He was losing this fight, his legs were getting heavier along with the rest of his body. He heard Winry yell his name as the ground disappeared beneath him. And then he remembered the false hope…

_Earlier that morning…_

_The train had left early that morning, out of sheer luck for the Elric's. "Brother, I can't believe it! We did it! We're going home!" Alphonse stated out of joy to his older sibling sitting across from him who also couldn't contain his happiness._

_"I know, Al. I can finally keep my promise. We can relax and worry about ourselves for once." Al nodded. The two brothers stared out the window in hopes of arriving to Risembool very soon. Before they knew it, they heard the conductor yelling the town's name loud and clear._

"_NEXT STOP RISEMBOOL, PLEASE BE READY TO STOP AT RISEMBOOL!!!"_

_"Brother, we're here!!" Al almost jumped off the train before Ed could get out of his seat. He could see the small station platform come into view and before they knew it, they were on their way down the dirt path. "Do you think we should see them first?" asked Al._

_"Nah, let's wait until we're finished. Boy, won't they be surprised." Ed said before looking up at the wary sky. "It looks like it's about to rain; we need to do this quick." Al agreed. The brothers picked up the pace and rain to the remains of their old home. They had agreed that this would be the place that they should make a new start. Ed set to work drawing one half of the giant circle as Al did the other. When the two finished, Ed placed the shiny red stone in the center. "Ready, Al?" he said getting down on one knee and looking over at his brother._

_"Of course, Brother. I can keep my promise as well. Let's do it." He said doing the same. The two nodded in agreement before simultaneously touching the edges of the circle as it began to glow. Ed felt himself being pulled away some where, while at the same time feel something happening to his body. He opened his eyes to see his brother's armor being peeled away. He tried to cry out, but his voice seemed to sucked away in the void of streaming light. The armor was gone replaced with that of flesh and bone. Ed could have sworn he shed a tear before everything went black._

_Edward's awakening wasn't so great. He very lightly felt the rain drops hit his face before he was fully conscious. Realizing that it was pouring. I searched for Al, finding him on the other side of the circle, unconscious and naked. But human none the less. Ed jumped up in excitement but sat back down in pain. He glanced at his left leg. It was flesh! He looked towards his right arm. It was too! He then realized where his pain had originated. It seemed that the gate did not relinquish them without a fight. They were covered in gashes that oozed with his blood, making him feel woozy t the same time. At the moment, he really didn't care. He had to wake Al and find him some clothes. He took off his red jacket and transmutated it into a makeshift…something. He waked over to Al and gently nudged him. Al stirred slightly before opening his eyes._

_"Ugh, ….Brother….I'm….." Al shot up. He looked at his hands. "I'm, I'm, I'm me again!" He looked down and noticed that he was also bare. "And….naked." His face flushed slightly. _

_"Don't worry, Al. Here use it." Al took his brother's jacket fastening it to his waist. "So shall we pay Pinako and Winry a visit?" Al nodded. The two turned around to return to their family when a voice cut through the darkness._

_"Not so fast, Pipsqueak."_

_The brother's turned around only to see Envy staring them down. Ed quickly stood between Al and the creature, not ready to loose him after just regaining his body. Envy laughed hysterically. "you really think that you can stop me, don't you, half pint?" Ed growled under his breath. _

_"Envy, i wont let you ruin our lives any more." He said before clapping his hands together. He was about to transmute his automail, until he remembered that it wasn't automail. "Oh crap." Envy didn't waste any time. He punched Edward and kicked him in his gut, sending him flying into the rubble. _

_"Brother!" Al yelled. Ed landed hard on the piles of wood, lying still. Al looked at Envy with pure hate and disgust. "How dare you hurt my brother!" He clapped his hands and transmutated a rotting board into a long spear, with a nicely sharpened end. Envy grinned._

_"What's this? Actually going to stand up for your brother for once. All those times he stood up for you after all." He walked closer to the younger Elric. "I'm rather impressed. you never took any initiative when you were a trashcan." Al was getting angry. 'How dare he question his love for his brother.' _

_"Shut up! I loved my brother! I still do!" he lunged towards envy and began attacking. Envy dodged easily with each blow. Al was obviously a novice at spear handling but his resolve was winning him over. He continued to lunge towards the homunculus that just kept dodging. Envy laughed maniacally._

_"How long are you going to just stab at the air!" he said jovially. Although, al knew it was somewhat true. He lunged once again only to have his attack back fire. Envy moved out of the way and, through slight of hand, caused Al to wound himself. The spear had grazed Al's left side, leaving a freely bleeding gash. He cried out as he fell to the ground breathing heavily while holding his side. Envy inched closer, spear in hand. "I wonder how upset your brother will be when he wakes up to find his 'sweet' little brother is dead." He went to stab Al once more when the ground shook beneath him. He was thrown to the ground with a loud thump. Envy looked over to the pile of rubble. Ed stood in the middle of the wreckage, holding what looked to possibly be a broken rib. _

_"I would be one pissed alchemist." He said before proceeding to walk out towards Alphonse. "You ok? Al?" Al looked up at Ed and nodded._

_"Yeah, what about you?" Ed waved a hand._

_"I'll be ok, don't worry." Envy stood, laughing again. "What's so funny, you bastard!?" Envy laughed harder._

_"What's funny is, you think that both of you will live. My plan was to come and kill you both. And I will. So don't get any ideas of escape, cause you'll be begging my for a quick death." With lightening speed, he emerged in front of Al. "Let's start with you." He punched al in the face, stunning him slightly, before receiving a punch as well. Ed ran towards envy trying to divert his attention. But envy had his mind set. He was going to hurt Ed by hurting Al first. Ed continued to pound at envy but it was too late. Envy wasn't paying him any mind as he continued to slice at Al with his own spear, causing many cuts and gashes on his torso and face. Envy gave one good punch, pushing Al hard against a tree, knocking him unconscious. _

_"Alphonse!" Ed yelled running over to his unconscious sibling lying on the ground. "Envy..." he said dangerously._

_"Yes pipsqueak." he said toyingly._

_"I will, I promise that even if I am unable to this night, I will make you pay dearly." Envy laughed once again. (A/N- he's turned into a hyena!) _

_"Try, I dare you." _

_"Careful what you wish for, Envy." he clapped his hands and placed them on an assortment of gravel, transmuting them into a sword. Envy managed to grab a handful of old rusty nails. Ed ran towards him, sword pointed where his heart should be. Envy threw the rusty nails at Ed. He dodged a few of them, but many grazed his flesh while others stuck into his body. But, he was driven by sheer will power alone. He slashed at Envy, missing by a hair. Then, his feet were kicked out from underneath him. Ed lay still trying to regain the air that was knocked out of him, to fatigued to stand. Envy bent down staring Ed in the face._

_"What's Wrong, Pipsqueak? This isn't what I wished for. Weren't you supposed to make me pay?" he asked mockingly. Ed clinched his teeth and gritted. Envy put his foot on Ed's already broken ribs, pressing hard. Ed held in his cry as Envy continued to press harder. "Oh, I'm sorry, does that hurt?" He lifted his foot off of Edward's chest and moved to his left leg. "I wonder what would happen if I did this!" He stomped down on his left leg, hearing a small crack._

_"AHHHH! GAHHH!!" He cried. Envy loamed over him, continuing to laugh. Ed clapped his hands together weakly and placed on the wet ground beside him. Envy was smashed between two giant boulders of earth. Blood spurted onto Ed as the both pieces collided. Ed fell back against wet earth to relax shortly. Suddenly he remembered Envy's regenerative ability. "D...Damn." He tried to stand but the pain in his leg prevented him from making any quick movement. He limped over to his brother. "Hey…Alphonse." He said, trying to urge his brother to wake up. He knelt down to shake him._

_"You're so pathetic." Ed turned to look at Envy. _

_"I'm not the one stealing people's faces." He transmuted the ground beneath Envy into spikes, but Envy moved away quickly. Ed used the last of his adrenaline_

_(A/N- experiencing major writer's block now!!!) to run at Envy and swing negligent fists at his face, landing a few. Envy was losing his patience. He grabbed Ed by the throat and proceeded to punch him in the stomach. He was loosing focus, until he felt himself being hoisted on to the spike __he__ had created. Blood was leaving his body at a rapid rate, he couldn't see, couldn't feel. His body was going numb. Envy threw him atop the wreckage of the old home. Ed didn't even have the strength to couch once his airway was cleared. He felt himself slip away as Envy cursed at him and Al's voice was finally heard. __Now he wakes up…__ Ed thought before he was finally consumed by darkness._

A/N- ok so uh yeah….please tell me…..close to the end, I obviously had writer's block. I know im weird but I wanted to make a story with Ed seriously injured….i think I accomplished it but I don't know….feed back is very helpful…..thanks to all my reviewers…please help me out here!!!


End file.
